Psychosis Paradox
by Anon Novelist
Summary: Allen is mentally unstable. After living in a mental insttution that's been his prison for four years, he's released and has a lot to catch up with in life. There are many questions he has; he gives a new meaning to clueless and innocent, but behind a smile he puts on, can anyone see the pain he still holds? Was he truly insane? Can his poor heart heal? Rated for language mostly.
1. Unnatural Tenderness

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Unnatural Tenderness_**

Allen stared blankly at the white padded wall. A man stood nearby, watching him idly. He also had a blank expression as he studied Allen. It was blinding-the room and the boy. His skin was so pale that it was good enough to be considered as white as the wall and floors. His long hair that desperately needed a trimming was also white. The straitjacket that was beyond unnecessary at this point was most definitely white. Then the boy's baggy clothes were white, pure white. Not a single stain ruined the blinding color. The man in front of him had to take his shoes off and give the doctors and nurses and other workers all of his belongings that was deemed dangerous. Keys... lighter... cigarettes... Everything with a sharp or dull pointed edge.

"It's been several years, Allen." the man said quietly.

Soberly-expressed, Allen let his eyes drift from the wall to the long red-haired man. Said man raked his fingers through his hair, sighing. Instead of being expressionless, he decided to show nonchalance and boredom was undeniably in his eyes. Yet there, in those hazel resembling eyes, lay concern and slight eagerness. The redhead was tall and lean... familiar. Allen recognized him in some way, but he couldn't remember entirely.

"I suppose you wouldn't remember me. I haven't been in a about a year and that must've felt more along the lines of a decade than three hundred and thirty-five days." the redhead claimed, unusually quiet. "I'm Cross."

Realization shined brillantly in those silver-gray-blue eyes. The boy sat up and scanned Cross for a long time, as if awaiting a memory of some sorts to flash before his eyes. Cross carefully, leisurely, slowly walked up to the boy, slightly crouching down and ruffling his soft white hair. A small smile, hardly noticable, formed on Cross' face. "They say you're doing a lot better... So have I. The doctors say you have been happier and speak more often. You don't need a lot of medicine. You like going on walks. You no longer need constant supervision. I was told you even smiled a few days ago."

Allen hesitantly nodded. "Nightmares... I still have nightmares." Allen whispered, fear etched in his eyes.

Cross patted his head. "Not every night." he stated. "You can leave."

Something flickered in his eyes. It was a mix of emotions Cross couldn't describe, but he understood they were not all bad. It was apparent Allen comprehended what Cross meant.

"When I said I was doing better, I truly meant that. I'm not as bad or mean. I had a reason to make an effort to change." Cross whispered, unsure if the boy could actually hear him. "I'm qualified to be a parent, or a guardian at least..."

Allen's stony expression wavered.

"You're allowed to leave the asylum. You can come live with me and we can settle down. You can have a life outside they unbearable walls. Would you like that, Allen? Would you like to leave today?" Cross said, approaching the topic cautiously.

Allen's glossy eyes seemed to shake and his lips quivered. Hope and desperation evidentally filled those eyes as he leaned closer to Cross, maybe seeking what little warmth the man could provide in this cold, bitter hellhole. He would touch Cross' arm or hand, grab him and never let go until he was out of there, but the straitjacket kept his arms binded. The best he could do was lean forward. Cross was practically a stranger, but if this guy could get him out of here, then he'd go anywhere with him.

Allen smiled warmly, happiness reaching his eyes, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Yes..." his voice came out soft and no more than an utterance, but as the excitement coursed through his body and he began shaking, his voice got a few octaves higher. "Yes, please, yes. I'd like that."

* * *

Cross opened the passenger side door to his simple car, then looked at Allen, who was still dressed in the baggy white clothes. It was a good thing Cross thought ahead and prepared a few spare outfits that should fit the kid back at the house. The asylum did have shoes for him at least. Cross pointed at the seat inside the metal object that weighed a few tons. The boy 15 years of age stared at it warily efore complying and getting in, but not before inspecting it and playing around with everything inside. He felt the seat, admiring the soft fuzz and the leather-like dashboard. Cross closed the door and a look of panic immediately formed on Allen's face, soon turning to relief when Cross got in through the other side.

"Buckle up." Cross told him.

"Huh?"

Cross closed his door, then glanced at Allen. He forgot that the trauma he experienced about four years ago may have messed up his memory and knowledge. He might not remember a lot of things. With a heavy sigh, Cross leaned over, grasping the seatbelt and pulling it over Allen's body and clicking it into the buckle. Allen studied Cross as he put the keys in the ignition and the car rumbled, vibrating a little.

"Why am I _buckled up_?" Allen asked, fiddling with the seatbelt, tugging at it and moving it in all directions. Cross rolled his eyes. It was just a little weird.

"It's for your safety, just in case something happens." Cross said, lighting a cigarette and rolling down the window.

Allen looked at Cross. "You're not buckled up."

"I don't need to be."

"But you said it's for safety. You should buckle up." Allen mumbled, slowly leaning over as he tried to reach for the seatbelt, but Cross gently pushed him away. "What?"

"Alright, alright. I'll buckle up." Cross grumbled, and Allen began to lean over again. "By myself."

Allen leisurely retreated, watching Cross buckle himself up. Then the car started moving and Allen looked out the side window, eyes wide. HIs mouth hung open in surprise and amazement as trees and people passed them faster than usual. He swiveled around the best he could, staring at the asylum. A prideful smile adorned his face. The farther away the asylum became, the bigger his smile. When he could no longer see it or anything he acknowledged as related to the asylum, he turned around and stared out the window. They were going much faster. Allen leaned on the door, face pressed to the window.

"Don't lean on the door." Cross muttered.

Allen glanced at him, but did as told, too preoccupied to ask questions. The scenery changed every few minutes. Between trees, buildings, signs, people, and expanses, Allen was starstruck, but by the outside world. A world he hasn't seen in forever and barely remembers. Occasionally, Allen would make a comment or point and ask a question like:

"How does this glass move up and down?" And he touched the window.

"What's that moving thing called? It's running! Why is it running, Cross?" Allen asked, pointing at a leaping deer.

"What are we in? Why aren't we walking?"

"When can we eat, Cross? I'm hungry."

Cross eventually turned the radio and Allen's eye almost immediately flickered to the machine. Music sounded through the vehicle, though the music was very slow and calm. Allen didn't particularly like some of the songs, but he was marveling over the radio, pressing buttons and switching stations, ejecting and pushing in the CD's.

"Stop that!" Cross ordered, smacking Allen's hands away. "You're going to break it."

"S-sorry." Allen whispered, slumping.

Cross eyed him, his finger tapping on the steering wheel as he rounded a hill. Once they passed the hill they seemed to go _down_. It got darker. They drove through a split in a mountainous plot of land and went through a valley of trees and moss. Allen observed everything thoroughly, eyes endlessly darting around. Then, once they got to the end of the split valley, everything became more open and trees were scattered around the area. The same goes for houses. The town wasn't that big, but it wasn't too small either. Cross found it to be the perfect plae for Allen to... _rehabilitate _and adjust to the world again.

"This is the city that we're going to be living in." Cross said, turning off the music. "Understand?"

Allen nodded. "Where are we?"

"Mittenwald." Cross answered, turning left onto Judgement Street. They drove on a dirt road until they were a good half mile away from any other living or loud person. Cross pulled into a gravel driveway and unbuckled. "And this place is where you'll be living, eating, and sleeping. This is home."

Allen tried to unbuckle, but couldn't figure out how to. He knitted his eyebrows together, yanking on the belt and groaning every few seconds. Cross resisted the urge to call him stupid or smack Allen. Instead, he pushed Allen's hands away gently and he pressed the red PUSH button down and it unlatched. Allen moved the seatbelt out of his way and looked at Cross' stoic face.

"... Um... Cross..?" Allen uttered.

"Mmm?"

"How do I get out?"

Cross, again, resisted to say something or smack him upside the head. He forced himself to merely release a sigh as he pointed at the door handle. "Just pull that handle, then push the door open."

Allen grabbed the handle, then pulled it toward him. After which, he pushed it back toward the door and blinked. "It's not opening."

Cross closed his eyes. He had no choice but to do it for him just to demonstrate. So, he leaned over Allen and pulled the handle, but then used his other hand to push the door, using playful-shove-force to open the door. Allen blinked again, but steadily and slowly got out, wary of the new land. Cross took the keys out of the ignition, getting out of the car himself. Allen walked over to him, uncertain of what to do or where to go. He hasn't been in a real house in years. Let alone a house he called home.

"Go inside." Cross muttered.

Allen pursed his lips together. Cross could tell he was insecure and uncertain of himself and the situation. It did happen so fast and without warning. Cross was, though he'd never admit this aloud, worried about Allen's future here. His health. His mental state. His condition. He hasn't seen Allen in so long and then he was worse than he was now. Both personality wise and through his actions. Perhaps it was because the asylum had told him he wasn't allowed to see Allen anymore? Because he wasn't worthy to care for Allen if he were allowed to leave? Cross honestly had no idea how to take care of Allen. He didn't know how to raise a child and Allen... wasn't normal. Since the death of Mana, Allen has been overly sensitive or unsure. He's frightened easily and he almost killed himself on several occasions. Cross wanted to change the boy's perspective. He wanted Allen to change. Mana was a crazy man, but at least he never gave up on life or tried to hurt himself. The man was never depressed either. How was Cross to work with this? A child's mind is typically more fragile than most adults!

_What have I gotten myself into?_

"You're coming in with me... right?" Allen uttered, a childish, lost expression on his scarred face as he stared at his feet.

"It is my house, Allen. It's also your home from this day forth." Cross told him, shoving Allen to the front door. "There's no reason to be so damn scared about entering your own house."

* * *

Allen sat on the bed, body concealed by a teal blanket that he wrapped around himself. The lights were off and he was alone in his new _room_. He could hear Cross talking, but to thin air he supposed. Cross was _loud_. It was a good thing Allen wasn't tired because there'd be no way he'd get any sleep. Allen didn't think Cross knew just how loud he was, but Allen believed his loud ramblings were more welcoming than the dead silence all day and the soothing words from absolute strangers as they forced him to take pills of some sorts. He hated it most when they doctors had forced a syringe into his arm or leg, or sometimes, his rearend.

Allen stood up, keeping the soft, warm blanket wrapped around him. The carpet eased his nerves a little as well as warmed his feet. When he got to the hall that changed. There was no soft yarn under his feet as he silently stalked through the hall. He pivoted to the left then went straight. A light further down was his guide. It was rather dim, but it served its use well. Even Allen knew what a light bulb was and was it produces, and what light was for, generally. It was most other things he found peculiar and scary and new to him. Or some things seemed familiar, but he's forgotten their meaning. That made everything worse.

Still, when he reached the stairs, he sat on the top step, looking down at the multi-colored rug. A semi-cold air pricked his pale cheeks. A frown settled on his lips as Cross' voice came closer and he became more uneasy and nervous. He wiggled his toes, using those phlanges to mess with the long, out-stretched rub that went from the top of the stairs to the front down straight ahead.

"-es, he's here. I told you for the last two days that I would be picking up the kid today!" Cross said, obviously louder than he menat it to be. "No, Tiedoll! I ahve no clue how to raise a child... He's 15! And he's confused and depressed... I wouldn't say he crazy... More like mentally ill... Yeah, yeah. Mentally unstable..."

Allen pulled on the blanket, making it tight around his body, but the added warmth was what he looked for. At the asylum he was always so cold. There were times he had a bed and blanket and there were times he was stuck in a straitjacket in a padded wall because he was considered too "out of control" to stay in a bedroom. Allen wasn't the smartest person, but he knew what Cross was talking about all too well, and that irked him. He was hoping that would stop being the main topic about the white-haired freak once he left that Hell. Apparently he couldn't be anymore wrong.

"Last I knew, Allen didn't have much of an education... He's forgotten a whole bunch of shit... He doesn't know what a car is or a radio. Hell, he couldn't even buckle himself up or open the door..! His manners are... adequate for what he's been through and his age... I doubt he's hit puberty. The brat won't be the rebellious type, in case you can't tell by what I've told you... I wasn't constantly around him while he was living with his foster father!"

Allen's eyes widened. "Mana..." He buried his head into the blanket. Perhaps he should jsut go back into his room before he remembered too much or heard more of what he should not. It'd help if he could hear more than the one-sided conversation, but who was Cross talking to?

"Mana is different than me, Froi! You're different than me!" Cross bellowed, aggravation clear. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. I was told if I didn't come get him then Allen would be shipped off to an orphanage or a stranger. If not that, then he'd be staying at the asylum until he was... I don't think they would release him at the age of 18... He's unstabled, that's why! Christ, Tiedoll, he tried killing himself only-what?-a dozen times! They had to put him in a straitjacket and padded room just so he wouldn't hurt himself. The kid needed someone to be there for him... No!.. I'm probably the only thing he has left near family relations... I wouldn't say that... Mana was a close friend, but he wasn't family... I'm surprised they even-hang on."

Cross walked into the main hall and looked up the stairs. Inwardly he cursed when he saw Allen shaking uncontrollably on the top step. Either he was crying or forcing himself not to. "I'll have to call you back. I got a little situation." Cross grumbled, putting the phone back on the receiver. "I thought you were sleeping, Allen."

Allen jumped up, looking at Cross momentarily and with a panic-stricken face. "I-I-I-I didn't... you were loud... I'm... I'm... Why'd you have to bring up Mana! If you're going to speak about my stupid problem you could at least leave my dad out of it! Mana has nothing to do with any of this!" Allen screamed, standing up and stomping his foot.

Cross sighed, heading toward the stairs, but Allen backed away with each step he took closer to the white-haired boy. Cross got the hint and froze. "Look, I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"Duh!" Allen yelled, narrowing his eyes. "No one means for me to ear that stuff! That's why they always say it when they're _near me._ You think I don't know what I do? You think I don't know what's happening? Well, I know everything! I'm not stupid."

Cross couldn't find the right words to say. He wasn't good at _soothing_ people. Not with words. Not with kids. He knew if he were to say anything at all it might make things were. It's plain as day his first impression of Allen being absolutely clueless was wrong. Still...

Allen turned away from Cross, then ran down the hall. Loudly. He was yelling nonsense about leaving him alone or something like that. Cross took a cigarette out, lit it, and inhaled deeply. While scratching the top of his head, he walked toward Allen's new room. He could hear said boy sniffling and pounding on the bed. Cross peeked in through the door, relieved to see Allen wasn't trying to hurt himself.

Cross closed the door and leaned against the wall, his cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. Wisps of smoke circled around, leaking out of his mouth. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

**Okay! So this is the first chapter. For now, I'm starting the story out in Rated T, but may become M later on depending on the viewers and how well things come along. Either way, as a warning, I have a feeling it'll later become rated M for reasons I cannot tell! Anyway, this is not a yaoi, CrossxAllen. But there may be a pairing later on. Again, that will be depending on the viewers. But that's for later. For now, please let me know what you think! And I'll try to get to my other stories soon, but a lot has been going on and I really didn't want to lose this idea, so... here it is! **


	2. Obdurate Curiosity

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Obdurate Curiosity_**

Allen blankly stared at the device Cross was supposedly using to talk to someone. For a minute last night, Allen thought he wasn't the only crazy person. Now he was beyond disappointed. Allen reached out his pale hand, fingers hesitantly feeling the smooth texture. He couldn't remember touching anything like it before. It wasn't any kind of fabric and it wasn't metal! So what could it have been? It felt strange, but he certainly liked the feel of it. The device was made out of something smooth, but thick and hard... and it was oddly shaped. Plus, Cross had used it to _talk_ to... Tiedoll and Froi last night. Allen wondered how people could fit into this very peculiar, very tiny item.

"How... odd." Allen whispered, picking up the item and studying it. He found something sticking out of it. Curiously, Allen traced his index finger over it. It was weird, immensely weird. It wasn't particularly hard, but not exactly soft. He pulled it and more of this... _string_ came out from... the wall? Allen furrowed his eyebrows and put the item down, getting on his knees and looking under the one drawer stand. That string was going down and it hit the floor. It was pinned to the wall with something Allen recognized as metal or similar. He grasped the string and pulled. One metal thing came out of the wall. "Huh?"

Allen crawled under the stand, leaning his head against the wall and he looked at the string that was pinned to the wall. He tugged again and more of the string was released. Out of amazement, Allen gasped and his eyes gleamed. He tugged again and again, and again. With each tug, his smile widened, and eventually, he found himself following the string until he reached a small box on the wall. He tugged, but the string wouldn't come out of it. So he tried once more. It just wouldn't come out. Frustrated, Allen pursed his lips together, slanting his eyes. He stood up and gripped the funny string with both hands and yanked. It came out this time, much to Allen's delight.

Hastily, Allen pulled the string closer to him to see the end, but his smile partially died when he saw nothing but some smaller, multi-colored strings. Red, black, and something along the lines of shiny brown. Humming thoughtfully, Allen used his index finger to feel the smaller strings. It was smoother, but harder to grip. Then, when he got to the tip, he felt a pulse of shock prick his finger, and he jumped, throwing the string on the floor with a yelp.

"Owwww." Allen put his finger in his mouth, glaring at the string. Angrily, he stomped on it and pointlessly kicked it, causing it to move but an inch.

"What are you doing?"

Allen jumped, spinning on his heels to see Cross. A long white stick was hanging out of his mouth and the tip glowed a bright reddish-orange until it scorched black. More interested in the object Cross usually has in his mouth than the string, Allen stumbled forward, looking at the stick from many angles by dunking his body or standing on his bare tippy toes. When he got closer to it the smoke entered his mouth and nose, causing him to cough and wave away the mysterious fog. Now he had a nasty taste on his tongue. To keep the filthy junk from entering his senses of taste and smell, Allen covered both his nose and mouth with both hands and took a few steps back. With each movement and action, Cross watched Allen, entertained. Then his eyes flickered to Allen's previous _toy_ and _fun_. His eyes narrowed.

"What the hell did you do to the phone wire?" he asked as calmly as possible.

Allen's face contorted with confusion. "Phone wire?"

Cross groaned impatiently as he picked up the "string" and practically pushed it into Allen's face. The kid's eye lit up with amazement again, but then minor anger as he remembered it had hurt him. But there was realization.

"The string?"

"It is _not_ string. It's a phone wire, kid! It allows you to use the phone!" Cross yelled, making Allen back up.

"What's a phone?"

Cross heavily sighed, puffing out wisps of smoke. He tossed the wire on the floor and walked away. Instinctively, the curious boy trailed behind Cross like a lost puppy, which he basically was. He was lost...

Cross pointed at the device on the wooden stand. Allen fingered it again, a light smile on his face. "This is a phone?" he whispered questionably, picking it up and studying every nook and cranny; the screws, the color, the texture, the holes, the buttons, the engraved, hardly noticeable letters. "Does Tiedoll and Froi live in here? You need that... wire to talk to them?" Allen set the phone set down then picked up the phone in general, pressing the biggest clear half-globe button on the phone piece. It ringed to life and Allen dropped it as the phone went from dim and dark to bright and orange. Cross cursed under his breath and picked it up, placing it back on the receiver.

"No, they do not live in the phone." Cross uttered, staring at Allen with irritation now.

Allen didn't seem to notice as his fingers neared the phone again, head turned away from him. He looked at the phone wire as it traveled down the hall and bounded a corner, and he thought about that tan box. He ran his tongue over his teeth, eyes looking upwards.

"They live in the walls?"

"No, they don't live here at all. It is just you and I, brat."

"Brat?" Allen stared at Cross, somewhat insulted. At least he knew what something meant. "I'm not a brat." And he could protest. Nice to know. "So where is Tiedoll and Froi?"

Cross massaged his temples, trying to ward off a headache that was coming on. Perhaps taking Allen into his care wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done, maybe the dumbest, and Cross has done many, many dumb things in his life. Raising a kid, he thought, shouldn't have been that hard. Especially since this kid was 15! But then he forgot to add he was crazy until he went to pick Allen up and saw him in that straitjacket. He was more of a threat to himself than anyone else, but he knew better than to underestimate the capabilities of a person who lost their mind, especially from sorrow and grief and anger. And loneliness. Though there was much to it and so many complications, Cross had only been slightly less confident in taking him in... Now, he has to teach Allen everything! He wasn't stupid, no. For one, his foster-father didn't believe in technology too much and kept themselves away in a circus until they decided to settle down in the countryside, a place almost vacant, then they'd go join the carnival for another few months to gain extra cash and have a bit of fun. So this was nowhere near Allen's fault. It didn't help that being locked up in a mental institution kept him away from the world and most things in life. Add his forgetfulness and many things he's forgotten over the years, include his curiosity into that lack of knowledge, and Cross was screwed. If he had to explain everything he was going to go nuts and he would throw himself into an asylum! At least with little kids they learn from watching the adults and don't ask how everything works and whatnot, but Allen was older and wanted to know, to understand. It was just... complex!

Cross just has to think that it was perfect that he was a scientist, cause he's going to be Allen's teacher with all those questions he has.

"Come on, you need to change your clothes. You don't have to wear those rags anymore." Cross said, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the stairs. "There's an outfit on your bed."

Allen tugged at his white shirt that was three sizes too big for his slender frame. He waved it back and forth, then pushed it against his chest, ironing it with his hands. "But I like these. Do I have to put new ones on?"

"New clothes are good. You have to change." Cross told him. "When was the last time you changed your clothes?"

"Hmmmm." Allen shrugged, lifting his shirt up and sniffing it. "Many minutes ago."

"Uh huh... That's obvious." Cross thought the shirt and pants looked brand new and they weren't stained, but whatever. He hadn't changed his clothes in a long time. Cross just knew it. "Go change."

Allen obediently did as he was ordered to. He awfully slowly walked to the stairs and climbed up them. He didn't hold onto the railing though. That's what worried Cross. If he were to slip Allen would be too unsure of how to react and if he wasn't holding that railing he was going to have one hell of a tumble. At least with the railing it would save some hard thuds and slow the velocity at which he fell.

Cross aimlessly paced around the house. He needed to do something to keep him occupied. It was even harder for him to get his head around Allen and the situation than to occupy himself. "It's easier to give up now and spare time than to try and help him gain knowledge and sanity... If I'd ever cared about shit being easy I would actually obey the damn rules."

Allen opened his bedroom door and made a bee line to the bed. He jumped on it, smiling to himself as he bounced around for a few seconds. It felt nice to have the cool air brush against his skin gently while he fell to the soft bed, then came right back up. As simple as it was, it was fun to do, but he remembered Cross' orders. He had to change clothes. That put a pout on his face as he grabbed the bottom of his white shirt. He lifted it over his head, tossing it on the floor in whichever direction. Next, he slid off his pants, leaving him stripped to his white boxers. They were also baggy, but Allen didn't mind. When he found the outfit Cross was talking about he furrowed his white eyebrows and put on a I'm-thinking-now look. He'd never seen any type of clothing like this... Well, he has, but he'd never put them on himself. Actually, he can't remember the last time Allen himself put his own clothes on.

Taking everything but the pillow and blankets on his bed, Allen pranced down stairs. "Cross! Cross!" Allen yelled, slowly skipping down the stairs. Cross met him in the front corridor near the door, and when Allen ran up to him, that white stick in his mouth nearly fell to the ground. Allen didn't notice or care for he just shoved the clothes into Cross' face. "How do I put these on me?"

Cross mumbled something under his breath as he took Allen's clothes, the boy staring at him intently while he unfolded the pants, seeing that as the best approach. Allen just rubbed his left arm, hoping Cross wouldn't mention it. It was different for him not to care if anyone saw it, but he didn't want to talk about it either. Allen just had this feeling about Cross that told him he could rely on this man despite as uncaring as the man came across. Even so, he held that same blank expression while Cross fiddled with the clothes. When the man came closer with the pants Allen put a small grin on his pale face. Cross kneeled down, rolling up the pant left pant legs and he stared at the hole Allen would have to put his foot through. He can't believe he was doing this.

"Stick your foot through this hole." Cross instructed.

Allen did exactly that, managing to actually put the right foot in. Cross rolled up the second pant leg and Allen slide his other foot in that hole. To keep himself balanced, Allen put his hands on Cross' broad shoulders. The red-haired man wasn't too keen on how close Allen's lower body was to his face, but he forced himself to look past this and yanked the pants up until they were around Allen's waist. Unfortunately, the pants were still too big for Allen. Cross would have to go out buy some more for him that fit. Allen was watching Cross with wonder as he buttoned up the pants and it suddenly got tighter around Allen's waist. Cross groaned when he had to zip up Allen's zipper, but quickly stood up afterwards.

"Don't expect me to do this every time." Cross hissed, handing Allen the shirt. "All you do is pull that shirt down your body and put your arms in the sleeves. It's like taking the shirt off, just backwards. Try it."

Allen nodded, trying to put his shirt on. It worked for the most part. He was able to slide it down his body, but he struggled to put his arms into the sleeves. Unhappily, Cross helped him with that. It went without question that Cross had to tell Allen how to put his socks on and that Cross had to help tie his shoes. The shoes weren't a problem, however, Cross will not put Allen's pants on for him everyday.

"Let's go." Cross grumbled, dragging Allen to the car.

Allen came without question. He merely skipped around joyfully to the car and got in the passenger seat. Cross had to commend the boy. He was truly a fast learner. He was able to open the door from the outside, close it, and buckle up. Now he had to see about the clothes. Before they left the driveway, Cross handed Allen a pair of white gloves. He had more than anticipated Allen being insecure about his arm. Although, it did conceal his arm and make Allen feel better about going places, Cross did have to show him how to put those on to.

* * *

Lenalee smiled weakly as Kanda and Lavi sat back down on the ratty old couch in the garage. Lavi was grinning and Kanda was fuming about not being able to slaughter the other. It had been one of the most amusing arguments Lenalee has seen those two have, but the outcome was always the same. Lavi mocked Kanda. Kanda insulted and threatened Lavi. Lavi laughed and continued aggravating him. Eventually they would fight. The last stage was usually different-Lavi would get hit on the shoulder or around there, Kanda would chase Lavi for awhile, the argument got interrupted, so on and so forth. But at least they managed not to break anything this time!

"I heard Komui was having an old buddy come over today." Lavi said.

"Yeah. Cross is coming over tonight. I guess they invited Tiedoll too, but I don't know if he's coming." Lenalee replied uncaringly as she moved a box of old junk from an old shelf that creaked all the time. It was amazing it was still usable and it was a miracle it didn't fall to pieces when a feather was placed on it. Lenalee wondered why it was still there. They should just throw it out, but she's repeatedly tried to convince her brother to send it to the junkyard with no success. He always told her that if that shelf goes, the gray couch leaves. It was old, but at least it was suitable and clean. Though it did have a lot of holes. And the cushions didn't match the couch entirely...

The door bell sounded through the entire house. Lenalee put the box on the cold cement floor and huffed, brushing off a sheet of dust that was now attracted to her shorts. Smiling, she faced the two boys. "Shall we go meet them or hide here?"

"The fuck I'm going in there. If that stupid retard is going to be here I'm fucking leaving." Kanda hissed, glaring at the door to the house.

"Which one, Cross or yer old man?" Lavi asked.

Kanda thought about it a minute. "Shit. I'm leaving now."

"But Komui said Cross was bringing over a kid." Lenalee remarked, hoping that would gain their interest. Truth be told, she didn't want to get stuck at her house with just Cross and Komui. If Kanda left she was sure Lavi would too.

"Doesn't that man know prostitution is illegal as well as pedophilia?" Lavi questioned.

"Komui mentioned it was, and quote, _another filthy boy to taint my dearest, sweet, innocent sister! If it's anyway related or inclined to Cross' daily life he's a woeful bastard with octopus ways! A fiend that must be punished if he so much as looks at Lenalee wrong, _and there ya have it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, prostitution, pedophilia, and it's a person with a dick and no tits? Triple sin! It's a good thing that man ain't got a religion, because damn, he'd be repenting for a very long time." Lavi exclaimed, earning a glare from Lenalee.

"Repenting is out of that fucker's reach." Kanda growled.

"The same goes for you, Kanda." Lenalee stated as she opened the door that led into her house. "Come on, it can't be that bad. Komui told me tonight should be fun for reasons unknown."

"His definition of fun is building robots like a gay geek."

"Oh, stuff it, Kanda! Neither one of you are leaving until you at least meet this kid."

"Hey, I'm all in." Lavi said, following Lenalee into the house.

Lenalee shuffled through the kitchen. She heard Komui saying something to someone, his voice quiet and soft. Passing the dining room she entered the living room with the _brand new _couch. But it wasn't the couch that gathered her attention. It was Cross and that irritated look plastered on his face. Still, it wasn't that which piqued her interest. It was the shy boy hiding behind the tall redhead, gripping onto the man's clothes and burying his face in his side. He was _afraid _of Komui! Lenalee stifled a giggle as she approached the three.

"-urt you. I promise. There's nothing to be scared of. No need to hide behind Cross." Komui whispered soothingly, reaching his hand out to the white-haired boy.

The boy uncovered his face from Cross' black shirt and gazed at Komui. Lenalee couldn't help the sincere smile that fell on her face as she took in every detail of the boy. He was so adorable! Lenalee was reminded of a cute, plush teddy bear in the windows at stores. She just wanted to run up to him and hug him like a little girl who just got a puppy, but she realized that would probably scare him.

The boy looked up at Cross with question. The elder man simply pushed him away, gently, mind you, and headed toward the kitchen. "I wouldn't bring you to a place where I don't trust people, kid. Don't leave the house, Allen."

Allen stood there, staring at the empty hall where Cross had disappeared to. He looked around warily with the man gone and Komui smiled. Not so afraid anymore, Allen stood up straight, eyeing Komui with uncertainty. When he finally moved, he tapped Komui's glasses and smiled. Komui blinked, not understanding what got Allen so thrilled about his glasses. Cross had a pair, but maybe he didn't want to bother the man about his lens.

"Hey, Lenalee, that kid is a little..." Lavi whispered, looking at Allen as he glanced around, fingering whatever he could touch or whatever he's never seen before. "He's, uh, strange."

Komui tapped his fingers against the other hand, turning to the teenagers. He was extremely delighted to see Kanda had even stalked in. He was leaning against the doorway presently, eyeing the newcomer with his own uncertainty. "Now kids, Allen is very sensitive, so play nice." Komui told them softly, but the twinkle in his eyes warned them not to do anything drastic or Komui will do something to make them regret it.

"Yo, Komui, what's with him? He's like... Woo-hoo, I see stars, and all." Lavi said.

Komui gave Lavi a disapproving glance, but ushered Lenalee and the redhead closer to him. Keeping his voice as low as possible and out of Allen's hearing range, Komui spoke. "Allen was in a hospital for a long time. Cross knew his father, but he died right before Allen was admitted in the hospital. Cross knew him and was kind enough to change most of his bad habits to raise the kid. That's why he hardly drinks anymore and mind you, Lavi, he hasn't slept with a prostitute in two years. In fact, he's in a very serious relationship right now. But Allen has been through a lot and Cross wanted to help him through his difficulties."

"By hospital," Kanda began, suddenly popping up beside the group. "You mean the loony bin?"

Komui inwardly rolled his eyes. "That was just rude, Kanda."

"Did you expect anything less from him?" Lavi questioned as his eyes drifted to Allen as he stood in front of the China cabinet. Everyone else was watching him, even Cross from the other room. "That explains a lot, but it ain't much of a bad thing. I mean, Kanda should have gone there a long time ago and you're a therapist, Komui, so he can come from the yah-yah land and to hell with us. Right, Lena?"

"It's la la land not yah-yah." Komui corrected.

"Whatev'."

Lenalee left her brother and friends to talk. She was more interested in meeting and talking to Allen than listening about his condition. She was curious to know if he was just insane, psychotic, or if he did have a disease that made him add crazy and whatnot, but she figured it didn't truly mean anything. Anybody deserved the chance for help and for a second chance. Besides, Allen seemed harmless.

"Hello."

Allen squinted at her, a hearty smile gracing his childish face. Fascination twinkled in those gray orbs and he quickly looked at the extravagant knickknacks and China dishes. Lenalee had never thought of them so highly unlike her brother, but they were beautiful works of art one way or another.

"Do you like knickknacks?" Lenalee asked.

"Uhhh, what are knickknacks?" Allen responded, slowly trying out the new word for himself. "Oh, is it Nick Nacks? A person? Where is he?"

"You met someone named Nick Nacks?"

"Yep." Allen studied the room, but wound up disappointed when he didn't see whoever he was speaking of. "Where is he?"

"Well, he isn't here. You're name's Allen, right?" Lenalee said gently, hoping she wouldn't offend him. Allen nodded his head slowly. "Hey, I'm Lenalee. That man you met earlier is my brother, Komui."

Allen nodded in understanding, tapping the glass window on the China cabinet. "Do you like art?" he asked.

"Some."

* * *

Allen hummed, peering at her questionably. She didn't particularly notice, but his eyes dropped. Then he observed _his_ chest. His hand smoothed his already perfect shirt, although he thought it was stupid. It didn't give him nearly enough room like his drapes. Why anyone would wear these kind of clothing was unknown to him... But that was going away from his thoughts.

He gazed at Lenalee again. She was so different from him. He didn't understand that. Tilting his head to the side, then to the other, he viewed her peculiarly. Lenalee finally noticed and she got this weird look on her face. Allen didn't waste time wondering about why she expressed herself the way she did. No, he was trying to figure out why she was so thin and... wavy. It was like her sides were caving in on her stomach, then her chest got wider and... poofy. Her chest was so _big_ and _round_. Then her waist was... wooooooo. In and out.

"Allen? Is everything okay?" Lenalee asked, stepping closer to him and Allen nodded, but never met her eyes. "You sure?"

Allen blinked, reaching his hands out and putting it on her waist. Lenalee didn't know how to respond or what to say to him, so she just stood there as he examined her waist, moving his hands up and down her lower legs to her upper stomach with fascination. "Lenalee, you're lumpy!"

"What?"

Allen smiled. He liked how she felt. Even through her clothes he could tell her skin was soft and smooth, especially when his hands touched her legs. Then he went on to the bigger question: What was with her chest? He removed his hands from her sides and took a step forward. Then, he looked at Lenalee's face for a bit... And his hands touched her chest, cupping the puffy thing and squeezing them. Lenalee blushed, embarrassed. But when he didn't stop feeling and touching her chest, she screamed, slapping his cheek, absolutely horrified.


End file.
